manipulations et vengeances
by Shadow Jedusor
Summary: Harry se rend compte qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il croit... ceci est un yaoi, incest voire même un threesome , il y'aura du lemon.


p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-PROLOGUE-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"En cette journée de décembre, la neige tombait à verse et le sol était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Les élèves étaient tous énervés à cause du mauvais temps : non seulement le match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor/Serpentard était annulé, mais en plus la sortie à Près-Au-Lard aussi. Tous maudissaient le temps. Seule une personne s'en fichait éperdument, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir : Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui devait débarrasser le monde d'un soi-disant terrible Mage Noir./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Tous les autres élèves étaient en cours. Les couloirs étaient déserts, il pouvait s'y faufiler facilement. Encore une fois, il avait décidé de sécher. Il préférait se réfugier dans la cabane Hurlante qui était devenu son repère secret. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Hermione et Ron. Il avait rénové cet endroit qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela lui rappelait que c'était autrefois le repère des Maraudeurs, le groupe d'amis de son père. C'était donc une manière pour Harry d'honorer leurs mémoires excepté celle du traître Pettegrew bien évidemment, qui croupissait à Azkaban. C'était l'unique prison des Sorciers, et on en sortait rarement sain et sauf. Harry se souvenait parfaitement dans quel état en était sorti Bellatrix Lestrange lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. Cela remontait à sa troisième année, la seule année où Voldemort n'avait pas montré sa vilaine face de serpent. Le jeune homme soupira perdu dans ses pensées./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Harry était un garçon plus petit que la moyenne, trop maigre pour que cela soit normal. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher avec un glamour. Ses cheveux noir ébène étaient ternes, encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'accoutumée et ressemblaient à de la paille. Ses yeux vert émeraude autrefois brillants de malice et de joie de vivre étaient vides, éteints. Pourtant, personne ne semblait réellement se soucier de lui. Personne ne semblait voir son mal-être. On le regardait avec mépris et beaucoup ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter et un certain blond arrogant en profitait largement. Comment un garçon si maigre et faible allait-il sauver le monde des sorciers et par conséquent celui des moldus ? Les gens le trouvaient surtout pathétique. Il n'était même pas capable de jeter un sort de première année. Il avait autant de puissance qu'un cracmol, et cela le déprimait. Il sortit une clope de son paquet et l'alluma avant de tirer dessus. Son esprit s'égara au loin, complètement imperméable au monde qui l'entourait. Le Survivant ne dormait presque plus à cause de ses cauchemars : il voyait tout ce que Voldemort faisait comme s'il était à la place du Maître des Ténèbres. Parfois, il revoyait son parrain traverser le voile : cette scène ne le quittait jamais, menaçant de le rendre fou. Cela faisait deux mois déjà que Sirius avait disparu, affaiblissant encore plus moralement Harry. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. Le sorcier sortit complètement de sa léthargie et étira ses membres endoloris : il était resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Il souleva la manche de son pull déchiré et trop large qui accentuait cette impression de n'avoir que la peau sur les os. Normalement, il devait porter l'uniforme mais il s'était dit que cela ne servait à rien, de toute façon on le voyait de moins en moins. Décidant de rentrer au château revêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondor quand des éclats de voix reconnaissables entre tous, attira son attention. C'était Ron et Hermione qui parlaient. Trop occupés à se crier dessus, ils n'avaient pas entendu Harry, qui tendu comme un arc, écoutait ce que le couple se disait. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', serif;"span style="font-size: small;""Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! On doit faire semblant d'être son ami ! Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de faire semblant d'être l'amie de Potter!" /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Dans la bouche d'Hermione, son nom ressemblait plus à une insulte qu'autre chose./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', serif;"span style="font-size: small;""Oui je sais, mais il m'énerve ! Il a tout pour lui et il joue les dépressifs ! Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Je reste son ami uniquement parce que Dumbledore nous paie pour ça ! Après tout, il est riche grâce à l'héritage des Black et des Potter il pourrait bien partager. Il est égoïste ! En plus, on ne peut même pas être tranquille: il est toujours dans nos pattes Si seulement il pouvait mourir, on n'aurait plus de problèmes !"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux aux paroles de ceux qu'il avait cru être ses meilleurs amis. Il recula et s'enfuit en larmes. Il courut comme s'il avait des lutins de Cornouailles à ses trousses. Il se fichait qu'on puisse le voir, il se fichait de tout à présent, il courait sans but précis, aveuglé par les larmes, et passa devant son ennemi attiré depuis toujours. Celui-ci fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en suivant Harry du regard, pas content d'avoir failli se faire renverser par une furie. /span/span/p 


End file.
